Revelations of a Time Lord
by Luna-Sigma
Summary: After almost losing Clara after she was captured during their trip to the planet of Bora. The Doctor finds himself pondering alone in solitude, sorting through his thoughts. Until his silence is interrupted by none other than Clara herself.


So much had happened thus far, far too much emotional pain had welled within the Time Lord's hearts. Clara though she was a brilliant human, smart and quite observant always analyzing and at times overanalyzing. But was she able to see? to feel? to sense his ache? In a way, the Doctor hoped not, it would be far too 'real' if she did. No, she couldn't, he hoped at least. The Doctor sat in the far corner of his massive library, one of the many magnificent and fantastic rooms the TARDIS had to offer. Sitting upon one of the oversized leather armchairs that faced the fireplace, his deep sienna brown eyes taking in the sight of crackling flames of the fire before him.

It wasn't much long after that the sound of the library door opening was heard. "Blimey, you truly do make sulking in solitude an art form." were the young woman's calm words with a hint of playfulness as she walked through the library over to the fireplace. "It was very hard to find you, this entire room took me at least an hour to find, I'm glad you're in here" she looked to the Doctor, in his normal blue pinstriped suit looking as dashing as ever and gave him a smile though in that moment she noticed his eyes were intently focused upon the flames. Had he even heard her? What was wrong? A look of worry slowly began to form upon the feisty human's facial features "Doctor…"

It was her voice, her change of tone that slowly pulled the Time Lord from his thoughts, he lifted his sienna hues to the human before him."Not sure if I should take offense to that" he replied to her with a smirk as it seemed his subconscious had picked upon her words that she'd spoken. "You were supposed to be resting, especially after the ... adventure we just finished with" he spoke with a bit of involuntary hurt in his tone.

Though the Doctor gave her a smirk and was being playful, the human could see passed his façade "You don't need to pretend like you're okay, Doctor" were Clara's words as she neared him, slowly but surely moving to slide into his lap as she shifted to rest her head against his shoulder.

The Time Lord couldn't find the words at that moment to disagree with hers, the feel of her petite form sliding into his lap the Doctor's arms wrapped around her as he held her close against him "Just the thought…" he began "That if I hadn't of gotten there in time .. I would've lost you" he gulped down a knot that had been forming. "My Clara, gone, I honestly couldn't live with that being a reality"

Clara could remember the fear, the worry, all that was going through her mind and her heart during that time of being locked up on the planet of Bora "You forget sometimes, that you are.. The Doctor" her voice not holding any sign of her sorrow, and slowly she lifted her gaze to him, locking eyes with him as a bold and triumphant smile spread across her delicate lips. "I held hope that you'd find me, and you did" her voice faltering but only a moment as she'd momentarily become overwhelmed with emotion, the end result, biting upon her lower lip to keep it from quivering.

The Doctor looked to her with such respect, such honor, such … admiration. Reaching up he cupped her cheek, his thumb delicately wiping a few tears that had broken free from her eyes "Clara.." his voice holding a softness to it that not many heard, a gentleness yet still held a strength that had always resided within the Doctor "I'd never allow myself to lose you, ever" his words were in a fact a bit farfetched but the way he said them, the sincerity, the determination that they were spoken in made them definitely believable."You mean the worlds to me, Clara"

All that he was saying, his tone, the gentleness of his caress, Clara could see it, she read the pain, the emotion, the definite courage within his eyes all at once. Oh those eyes, they always held a way of showing who this man truly was. He was a damaged warrior, a brave solider but most of all. A man that had lost so much, so very much but still found the will to live, to continuing doing what he did best. To Be A Doctor. "Doctor…" the emotion that laced Clara's voice, reaching up with both her hands she cupped the man's face as there was silence though a comforting silence between them at this moment.

The times between them, they had always been this, why did it take just now for him to realize that she truly meant so much more than the 'worlds' to him? As she held his face the Doctor didn't dare break the gaze "My Clara" his words confirming his own thoughts. The hand that had been tenderly brushing against her cheek had ceased and was holding her face in his palm "I've never been good at saying this.." he finally admitted "But what I'm feeling in my hearts at this very moment.. it.." his eyes broke the contact but Clara forced his gaze back to her as they locked eyes once more "it's more than I ever thought I'd feel again... It's love" he finally admitted which caused Clara's sienna hues to widen as she looked to the man with surprise.

"...Doctor…" was all she could muster up to say, was that even audible? Had he heard it or had she just thought of it? Clara wasn't sure, for she knew at that moment she didn't have her voice, not in the slightest.

The Time Lord leaned in close, his lips finding hers. The two sharing a kiss, their first kiss an overwhelming, mutual connection had been made and in that instant Clara's arms slid around the Doctor's neck as she pulled the man close to her as he returned the gesture pulling her form against his own as their kiss was deepened. Their true emotions being released into the rather intimate and passion filled affectionate gesture. The passionate kiss was held for quite some time but after a while both needing to breathe. The Doctor reluctantly pulled his lips from hers, a pant escaping his lips as he rested his head against her own. Both their eyes closed as they remained locked in a warm and loving embrace. Slowly but surely the Time Lord's eyes opened and searched for her sienna hues in that instant their eyes locked once more as a smile formed upon his lips "Clara Oswald ... I love you"


End file.
